


Meat Is Murder(ing You)

by mercutiglo



Series: Jonny's Season Two "Ideas" [6]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Candles, Ficlet, The Flesh - Freeform, Vegetarians & Vegans, idk this is dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 15:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20584799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercutiglo/pseuds/mercutiglo
Summary: A response to MAG18, The Man Upstairs.





	Meat Is Murder(ing You)

As soon as Martin opened his lunch, Jon could smell it. “Martin, I thought you were a vegetarian?” he called from his office, down the hall to where Martin was just about to sit down and eat his lunch. 

“Um, no?” The sound of footsteps echoed down to Jon’s office, which Martin walked into to see Jon hunched over his desk, one hand holding his sweater over his nose while he dug in a desk drawer with his other hand. “Jon are you alright?”

“Martin what exactly is in your lunch, it smells horrendous.” He finally found what he was looking for and pulled out a large lemon and tea scented candle, which he set on his desk before digging in his pocket for his lighter.

“It’s leftover pizza from last night, I have this for lunch all the time Jon.” Jon situated his sweater so he could light the candle without having to let it drop from his nose. “Seriously Jon what’s wrong?”

“Just. Read Statement #0081212, from Christof Rudenko, and then you will understand why this is just. The meat is going to kill you but also it’s just a disgusting smell okay.”

“I mean… Alright, but I’ll read it after I eat my pizza.”

“I don’t care when just so long as you don’t bring meat into the Archives again. Please.”

“Alright, sorry Jon.” 

He started to walk out of the office. “Would you close the door behind you?”

He grabbed the door handle as he exited. 

\----

The next day came around and Jon’s office still had the lingering smell of his candle, and the area that everyone else worked in smelled like it had been heavily sprayed with Febreeze. Jon was sitting at his desk, getting ready to record a statement, when he heard a soft knock at the door. “Come in,” he called.

Martin slowly opened the door. He didn’t look all that well, and Jon spent a moment very concerned before he remembered his task for Martin from the day before. “Yes Martin?”

“I uh. I understand what you were talking about now. And I think you might be right about the whole vegetarian thing, maybe it’s better....”

Jon just nodded solemnly at Martin. “I did tell you. If any of the others are not yet vegetarians, feel free to show them the same statement.”

“Of course. Just thought to let you know, I’ll let you get back to work.” He made sure to close the door behind him while Jon scrawled a note down in a small notebook. 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this was just my personal reaction to this ep and also the other direction I was going with this was like, really dark and brutal. Also, the candle Jon has in his desk is the same one I have on my desk, it's the London candle from Bath and Body Works (it's a three wick and it does really smell like tea and lemon, even though I know that's not what London actually smells like)
> 
> Also, apologies on how long it's been since I posted a fic, work got real wild during August, and also I have. Literally so much writing I have to do for classes this semester (I have three writing classes, a glass blowing class with a bunch of studio time, and a theater class that requires time outside of class that I'm probably gonna spend in the scene shop) so I know initially I really wanted to try and hit 100 fics this year but it's not looking like that's quite gonna happen. I'm doing as much as I can though! And also I know that there are still a lot of tumblr prompts that I need to respond to but yeah we'll see when I get there (I have them all in a doc and it's like. two pages.)
> 
> As usual, comment/kudos/subscribe if you enjoyed this and wanna know when there's more fic from me!


End file.
